A metal-based structure, which is a structure in which multiple metal-based powder bodies having a particle size of less than 1 μm, preferably 500 nm or less, more preferably 300 nm (which may sometimes be referred to as the “nanoparticle” herein) approach each other, whereby they are stuck to each other to form a pre-determined shape characteristic, is a promising material having excellent mechanical properties and chemical properties.
The metal-based structure can be usually obtained by sintering the nanoparticle in a pressurized environment, as described in Non Patent Literature 1, and the like. In general, the temperature necessary for sintering particles falls as the particle size of the powder is decreased, and thus it is preferable to use the nanoparticles as the powder for sintering in the terms of the increase of productivity when a structure is produced by the sintering.